


Ripples

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [27]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This time is the best to slip away quietly and bathe without fearing that one of them will barge after her, screaming about an emergency, only to find her completely and utterly naked'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #8

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=underwatercouplekisswaterkissinthewaterluv-43282802236aff911ef2ce49ef7be1fa_h_large.jpg)

There is only so long a person can go without bathing – her fellow outlaws might think a year is passable, but Djaq most certainly does not.

It’s easiest to slip away when the afternoon is slowly creeping into evening: when they’ve done their rounds and they don’t have to break into the castle today and there is still some time before Much will start preparing the dinner that he’s currently out catching. On this time of day, Little John will sit quietly, sometimes clean the weapons, sometimes playing with a strand of rope. Lost in thought – a mix of good and unpleasant once, thinking of his son and how his son isn’t with him anymore.

No one will disturb him: Will is too silent, Much is too busy and Robin…

Robin disappears on this time of day, if there isn’t anything to make him stay in camp. He never says where he goes, always returns in time for the meal, never goes away long enough for them to worry. Precise and punctual.

Djaq thinks of Marian’s soft smile and of Gisborne in Locksley estate and knows where Robin goes without asking.

So yes, this time is the best to slip away quietly and bathe without fearing that one of them will barge after her, screaming about an emergency, only to find her completely and utterly naked.

She slips into the cold water, splashing around and squirming until her body gets used to the temperature. It had taken a while for her to learn, to realize that trashing about and swallowing half the pond did _not_ help in her endeavor towards not drowning. But now she’d gotten the hang of it, had learned the fluent motions of cutting through the water and pushing herself forwards, diving under and emerging again.

A soft hand touches her shoulder and she turns, face breaking into a soft grin.

“Hello,” Is really all the greeting that is needed – Will returns her grin and wraps his arms around her, lips meeting and creating ripples in the water.


End file.
